


You never?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Did too.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood
Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133027
Kudos: 4





	You never?

Our story starts in Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood's shared house. The recently engaged couple are having a rather unusual conversation about their boss, Lord Voldemort.

Antonin asked, "Do you recall when you jokingly said we should personally invite the Dark Lord to our wedding if he allowed us to get married, August?"

Augustus gasped. "You never?"

Antonin smirked. "I did. Walked right up to him when he was surrounded by our fellow Death Eaters and handed it straight to him."

Augustus insisted, "Tell me how he reacted then."

Antonin told him, "Didn't even bat an eyelid. He calmly and quietly asked if it was some sort of joke or prank and when I assured him it wasn't, he said and I quote, 'Bella and I will be there.' Of course, he said it so only I could actually hear him."

Augustus laughed. "No way. He really said that?"

Antonin nodded. "Yep, so we might want to up our game since he's attending."

Augustus smiled. "We've got no reason to try and impress him, Anton."


End file.
